Oyasumi
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau tahu waktumu tak lama lagi? Dan bagaimana jika kau tak ingin melukai hati orang yang kau cintai. Sequel from Last night, Good night. This is Special Fanfic for 'One Year of Hanabi Kaori! AU. OOC. Shonen-ai. Character Death. RnR Pleas!


_**Summary:**_ Bagaimana jika kau tahu waktumu tak lama lagi? Dan bagaimana jika kau tak ingin melukai hati orang yang kau cintai. _Sequel from __**Last night, Good night**_.

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. _Character Death_. _Non Humor_.

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

**Rate:** T

_**Genre:**_

Romance **/ **Angst

_**Disclaimer:**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

_**Fanfic:**_ Oyasumi © Hanabi Kaori **(**It's Me!**)**

_**Pairing:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki **x **Toushiro Hitsugaya

**This is Special Fanfic for 'One Year of Hanabi Kaori'!**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Kegelapan... telah mengambil alih langit...<em>

_Bulan menggantung... bersama bintang-bintang..._

_Terus menunggu matahari esok pagi..._

_Baringkan tubuhmu dengan tenang..._

_Kosongkan pikiran..._

_Hingga kau merasa melayang..._

_Perlahan tutuplah mata... dan ucapkanlah..._

_Oyasumi..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Oyasumi—<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf... tapi menurut hasil tes... Toushiro Hitsugaya sebenarnya mengidap kangker otak, dan sudah memasuki <em>fase <em>stadium akhir."

Kau terdiam membisu. Bingung harus berkata apa... atau mungkin kau memang tak tahu harus bicara apa..? Mata _Emerald_-mu membulat sempurna. Kau diam layaknya patung. Tak bicara dan tak bergerak. Semua terjadi ketika kau mendengar penjelasan seorang dokter wanita berparas ke-ibuan yang kini tengah berada di hadapanmu.

Kau... Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil bermata_ emerald_ yang indah, dan memiliki surai-surai rambut putih yang nampak melawan gravitasi. Awalnya hidupmu normal. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu kau sering mengeluhkan kepala-mu yang mendadak terasa sakit. Itu bukan rasa sakit biasa... semakin lama, kau merasa sakitnya semakin bertambah.

Keluargamu yang khawatir akhirnya memintamu untuk memeriksakan diri ke Dokter. Dan saat ini, di sinilah kau berada... sebuah rumah sakit yang berlokasi di tengah kota Karakura. Kau datang ditemani oleh kakak-mu _—Momo Hinamori—_. Kau pikir mungkin kau hanya mengalami penyakit kecil-kecilan yang mudah disembuhkan. Tapi nyatanya... semua tak sesuai harapanmu.

Kangker Otak stadium akhir... percayakah kau akan hal itu? Tentu tidak. Kau menganggap itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Lelucon yang bahkan terlalu kejam untuk kau dengar. Tapi kau tahu... seorang dokter tak mungkin menjadikan hidup pasien-nya sebagai bahan lelucon. Kau tahu itu kenyataan. Kau tahu kau takkan bisa lari dari semua itu. Tapi kini... kau hanya bisa mengelak dalam hati...

"Dokter... An—Anda bercanda, kan?" Hinamori bertanya pada dokter berparas lembut itu. Sepertinya Ia juga tak bisa percaya akan apa yang baru didengarnya. Dokter wanita itu _—Retsu Unohana—_ menggeleng pelan. Secara tak langsung Ia berkata bahwa Ia tak sedang bercanda. Kenyataan makin menusuk jiwa-mu.

"Maaf... tapi saya sedang tidak bercanda. Itulah hasil tes-nya."

"Apa mungkin hasil tes-nya tertukar dengan orang lain dokter?" Hinamori bertanya lagi.

"Tidak... ini hasil tes asli milik Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Hinamori akhirnya kehabisan kata-kata. Unohana memandang sendu ke arahmu. Kau sendiri masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, namun tetap mendengarkan tiap detil ucapan yang dikeluarkan Unohana maupun Hinamori.

Bibirmu tergerak sedikit... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranmu. Namun mulutmu sepertinya tak bisa bekerja sama dengan otakmu... hingga kata-kata itu begitu berat untuk terucap.

"Aku... sudah tidak mungkin... sembuh kan..?" berhasil. Kau berhasil mengucapkannya.

"Iya," sebuah jawaban singkat kau dapatkan. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, berusa menahan gejolak emosi di dadamu. Kau menundukkan kepalamu, tak ingin seorangpun melihat ekspresi-mu saat ini.

"Kalau begitu... berapa lama lagi... waktuku yang tersisa...?" Hinamori dan Unohana memandangmu tak percaya. Mereka tak percaya kau akan menanyakan hal semacam itu. Atau mungkin... sesungguhnya mereka tak percaya, kau berani mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Unohana memejamkan matanya sejenak, nampaknya Ia pun sulit untuk menyatakan kebenaran ini. Tak lama kemudian, Ia membuka matanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Setengah tahun..."

_**DEG!**_

Kau merasa jantungmu telah tertembus oleh sebuah panah yang begitu tajam ketika mendengarnya. Kau mengangkat kepalamu secara _reflek_s. Memandang wajah serius Unohana. Wajah serius itu jelas tanda bahwa Dokter itu tak berbohong.

"Apa...?" pertanyaan dengan suara yang begitu kecil meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Waktumu yang tersisa... hanya tinggal setengah tahun. Itu perkiraannya. Namun bisa saja lebih... atau kurang..."

Hinamori menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang sudah tak tertahan lagi. Setengah tahun... tidakkah itu terlalu cepat untukmu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shiro-_chan_..."

_**Drap **_

_**Drap **_

_**Drap**_

_**BRAK!**_

Kau berlari menaiki tangga secepat yang kau bisa, menuju ke kamarmu yang bertepat di lantai dua. Setelah masuk, kau tutup pintu dengan sangat keras hingga membuat seluruh anggota keluargamu bertambah khawatir.

Kau jatuhkan diri keatas tempat tidur milikmu dengan keras. Kau tenggelamkan wajahmu ke arah bantal sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan kain yang menyelimuti bantal itu menyerap seluruh tumpahan airmata-mu.

Kau tak bisa lagi menahannya bukan? Semua emosimu kini telah berubah menjadi bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipimu. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak. Membiarkan semua orang tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu saat ini.

Kau tahu... kau tak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan ataupun takdir saat ini. Kau tahu... siapapun tak bersalah akan hal ini. Usiamu mungkin memang sudah di tetapkan sejak awal kau lahir ke dunia. Tapi pasti menyakitkan bagimu saat tahu akan hal ini.

Setengah tahun? Siapa yang bisa percaya maupun menerima kenyataan saat umurnya sudah ditetapkan tinggal setengah tahun lagi? Begitu juga dirimu. Kau tak percaya... tak ingin percaya bukan...?

_**Drrrrtttt!**_

_Handphone_ milikmu bergetar. Masih dengan mata sembab kau melihat bahwa seseorang mengirim pesan untukmu.

' _**From: Baka Mikan**_

_**Yuki Hime!~ aku merindukanmu~ :-* **__'_

Kau terdiam memandang layar ponsel itu. Orang yang mengirimu pesan itu... sang _Baka Mikan_ itu... dia adalah pacarmu. Ichigo Kurosaki, itulah nama lengkapnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut orange mencolok. Pemuda yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta.

Awal Ia menyatakan bahwa kau telah menarik hatinya, dan memintamu jadi pacarnya... kau hanya mengangguk sambil berkata 'boleh saja'. Awalnya... kau pikir dia adalah pemuda yang berisik, ceroboh, dan kelewat semangat.

Tapi lama-kelamaan... kau sadar... kau telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Kau menyukai saat-saat ketika Ia memandangmu dengan mata coklat-nya yang hangat. Kau menyukai senyuman lembutnya saat bicara padamu. Kau menyukainya... bukan, bukan 'suka'... melainkan 'cinta'.

Ia yang selalu bisa mewarnai hidupmu. Hubungan kalian memang belum berlangsung lama, kalian baru saja jadian kira-kira setengah tahun lalu. Tapi waktu yang belum lama itu berhasil digunakan Ichigo untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta.

Ujung matamu kembali memanas ketika hal yang paling tak kau inginkan... adalah berpisah dari orang-orang yang cintai dan sayangi. Keluargamu... teman-temanmu... dan dia. Tak ingin kau melihat senyum ceria di wajah pemuda berambut orange itu tergantikan oleh airmata hanya karena kau pergi.

"Jika aku pergi nanti... Jika Kurosaki harus merasa sakit jika mengingatku... lebih baik, Ia lupakan aku seutuhnya..." kau berucap sambil kembali berlinang airmata. Sepanjang malam itu... kau menangis. Terisak tanpa suara. Biarlah hari ini menagis sepuasnya. Tapi esok... ketika kau bertemu dengannya... kau harus tunjukkan senyum terindah untuknya.

Ingatlah... masih ada setengah tahun. Setidaknya... buatlah kenangan indah sebanyak-banyaknya... untuk kalian berdua...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>—<em>Setengah Tahun Kemudian<em>_—_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Aku... ingin kau menjauhiku, Kurosaki."

Hari itu kau mendatangi kelasnya. Mengajaknya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, dan berkata ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan. Tanpa Ia tahu, sesungguhnya hari ini telah kau mantapkan hatimu. Kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya. Bukan karena kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Tapi karena kau tak ingin ia terluka maupun merasa kehilangan saat kau pergi.

"A—apa? Apa maksudmu,Toushiro...?" Ia bertanya kaget. Kekagetan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Apa masih kurang jelas? Aku ingin kau menjauhiku, Kurosaki," Kau menjawabnya dengan tampang dingin yang hanya dibuat-buat. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah membuatnya cukup yakin kalau kau sedang tak bermain-main.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu, Toushiro?" Ia menuntut jawaban. Sepertinya Ia sangatlah kaget dan bingung atas pernyataanmu.

"Alasannya mudah. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, Kurosaki."

Bohong... hatimu ingin berteriak melawan akal sehatmu. Kau masih mencintainya bukan? Justru karena kau sangat mencintainya... kau lakukan hal ini demi dirinya. Demi diri kalian berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, lupakan aku... Kurosaki."

Kau melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ia yang berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah kau menjauh... kau bersender di salah satu tembok. Kau mencengkram bagian dadamu yang entah mengapa terasa perih. Airmata itu kembali mengalir...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak itu Ia terus berusaha meminta penjelasan darimu, namun kau selalu menghindarinya. Kau sendiri pun tak suka jika begini. Tapi rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalamu setiap harinya semakin mengerikan... membuatmu yakin, bahwa waktu tak lama lagi...

"Shiro-_chan_, boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara Hinamori dari balik pintu kamarmu.

"Iya, _Nee-san_..." jawabmu. Kemudian seorang gadis bercepol satu masuk sambil tersenyum padamu. "Ada apa?" tanyamu _to the point_.

"Kau tahu... Kurosaki_-kun_ tadi mendatangi kelasku..." gerakan penamu yang tengah menulis langsung terhenti mendengar ucapan _Nee-san_ mu itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _Nee-san_?"

"Ia bertanya ada apa denganmu sebenarnya..." tutur Hinamori lembut.

"Kau... tidak mengatakan apapun kan, _Nee_?" Kau bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu tidak. sesuai permintaanmu, aku tak mengatakan apapun padanya," kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajahmu. "Tapi Shiro-_chan_... Apa benar tak apa kalau begini..?"

"Hmm?" kau mengernyit heran bercampur bingung.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ sangat khawatir padamu..." ucap Hinamori lagi dengan wajah sendu. Kau terdiam. Menyusun kata-kata yang tepat kau jadikan jawaban untuk _Nee-san_ mu.

"Memang inilah yang terbaik. Untukku, dan untuk Kurosaki. Dengan begini... Ia takkan bersedih jika aku harus pergi..." ucapmu pelan.

"Aku meragukan hal itu..." balas Hinamori. Dan sepasang kakak-adik itu pun larut dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu seperti biasanya, rasa sakit itu kembali datang menghampirimu. Begitu sakit hingga kau merasa kepalamu akan hancur. Perlahan kau menuruni tangga. Amat perlahan. Tapi rasa sakit itu makin tak terelakan. Kau putuskan untuk meminum obat pengurang rasa sakit yang selalu ada dalam kantungmu.

"Obat... di mana obatnya...?" kau mencari-cari dengan panik obat itu. Setelah ketemu, kau telan sebuah pil berwarna hijau dari dalam botol itu.

"Toushiro..?"

_**DEG!**_

Jantungmu bagai berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sangat tidak kau harapkan kehadirannya saat ini. Ia berdiri di ujung tangga. Menatapmu khawatir.

"Toushiro, kau sakit?" Ia bertanya lagi padamu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kau membentaknya keras. Namun rasa sakit di kepalamu mebuatmu harus kembali meringis sambil memegangi kepalamu.

"Toushiro?" Ia mendekatimu, berusaha menyentuhmu.

"**JANGAN SENTUH AKU!**" kau membentaknya keras. Menepis tangannya. Memandang dirinya dengan tajam. Kau bangkit dan bergegas pergi dari sana, meski masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalamu. Meninggalkan Ia yang memandangmu penuh rasa khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya? apa kau mau pergi ke UKS dulu?" seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas bertanya padamu. Kau menggeleng pelan.

"Lebih baik.. saya pergi cuci muka saja, _Sensei_.." jawabmu pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan cuci mukamu dulu..."

Kau melangkah keluar kelas. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Seminggu yang lalu, keadaanmu sangat buruk hingga harus membuatmu menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh. Tapi kau bersikeras bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, dan meminta di pulangkan saja ke rumah.

Orangtuamu hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi keegoisanmu. Tanpa mereka tahu... sebenarnya kau diam-diam telah mendengar percakapan mereka dengan Dokter Unohana.

"Waktunya tak lama lagi..."

Itulah yang Unohana katakan. Kau tersenyum miris... kau tahu itu... sebentar lagi... ya, sebentar lagi saja kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini...

Kau menatap _washtafel_ itu. Melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin. Kau tertawa pelan... sosokmu yang tanpa harapan ini sungguh menyedihkan. Kau tak ingin berhenti tuk berharap. Tapi untuk apa berharap jika kau tahu itu tak mungkin terkabul.

Kau memegang kepalamu lagi. Sakit... semakin lama rasanya semakin sakit... kau kembali mencari botol obat pereda sakit dalam kantungmu. Namun saat kau hendak menelan obatnya... pandanganmu berubah jadi gelap tubuhmu melemas... dan yang terakhir kau dengar hanyalah suara seseorang yang memanggil namamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau membuka matamu kembali... yang pertamakali kau lihat adalah dia. Dia terduduk di samping tempat tidurmu, sambil menggenggam tangamu erat. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan penuh kelegaan saat melihatmu telah terbangun. Tapi kau hanya menatapnya kosong. Kau berpikir, kenapa Ia ada di sini? Kenapa Ia masih terus mengkhawatirkanmu...?

"Toushiro?"

"Kenapa...?" kalimat itu terluncur pelan dari mulutmu.

"Apanya?" Dia balas bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kurosaki...?" Dia nampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Hinamori-_san_... sudah menceritakan-nya padaku, Toushiro..." jawabnya.

"_Nee-san_...? padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu..."

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan-nya sih,Toushiro?" Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padamu. "Apakah... kau tidak menganggapku sama sekali..?

Itu salah... justru karena Ia sangat penting untukmu... kau tak ingin Ia menderita...

"Justru karena kau sangat berarti bagiku, Kurosaki... aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..." ucapmu sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia terdiam memandangmu... hingga sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Baka_. Justru aku akan sedih kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku seperti ini, Toushiro."

Ia mengusap rambut putihmu pelan... penuh cinta dan sayang... seketika hatimu menghangat. Rasa takut akan kematian yang semakin dekat seakan lenyap begitu saja. Hanya dengan bersamanya kau merasa jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau bermimpi dalam tidurmu... kau melihat sosok seseorang yang serupa denganmu. Ia berjalan mendekatimu. Memandangmu lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ucapkanlah salam perpisahan untuknya..." ujar sosok itu.

"Untuk siapa?" kau balik bertanya. Kau tak takut akan sosok itu. Justru kau merasa sangat akrab dengannya.

"Untuk 'Dia'... sudah waktunya kau tidur, Toushiro..." jawab sosok itu lagi. Kau terdiam. Mentelaah kata-kata sosok itu hingga akhirnya kau mengerti.

"Sudah waktunya kah...?"

"Iya," dan sosok itupun mulai memudar. Bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya-cahaya terang yang mengitarimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat kau buka mata, orang yang kau cari tak ada di sampingmu. Kau coba membuka matamu lagi. Entah kenapa matamu terasa berat sekali untuk terbuka. Rasanya kau mengantuk. "Kuro... saki...?" panggilmu pelan.

"Toushiro...? kau sudah bangun?" Kau lihat Ia di dekat pintu. Kau mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekatimu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Rasanya ... aku ngantuk sekali..." jawabmu dengan suara pelan. Kau kembali teringat mimpi barusan. Mimpi yang berkata bahwa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk 'tidur'. "Kuro... saki... mau kah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa, Toushiro?"

Kalian saling menatap. Coklat bertemu _emerld_. Saling mengerti satu sama lain. Perasaan yang tak terbendung itu seakan meluap hanya karena mereka saling menatap...

"Kalau kau sedih mengingatku, lupakan aku ya..." ucapmu tenang sambil tersenyum tipis. Mungkin itu senyuman terakhirmu...

"Toushiro, kau bicara apa sih?" Ia menatapmu khawatir. Nampaknya Ia tak suka ucapanmu barusan.

"Hahaha..." kau tertawa lemah... entah mengapa kau ingin tertawa... dan kau berharap Ia juga ikut tertawa bersamamu.

"Hei! Kenapa tertawa sih?" tanya-nya kesal. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa khawatir itu masih terukir di dalam mata coklatnya...

"Tidak apa kan, Kurosaki... aku, hanya ingin tertawa denganmu..." ujarmu lagi. Tubuhmu semakin terasa ringan. Matamu semakin terasa berat. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangmu semakin kuat. "Kuro... saki... aku mengantuk..." kau tersenyum tipis... inikah perpisahan..?

"Tersenyumlah... Kuro... saki..." bahkan bicara pun semakin sulit untukmu.

"Jangan! Toushiro, jangan tidur! Aku mohon!" Ia berubah panik. Berusaha membuatmu tetap terjaga. Namun percuma... kau sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi...

"Aku... sudah terlalu lelah.. Kurosaki... tolong... ucapkan salamku untuk... _nee-san_..." suaramu semakin pelan saat berucap. Membuat Ia semakin panik memandangmu.

"Tidak, Toushiro! Tolonglah! Tetaplah terjaga!" Ia lakukan sebisanya agar kau tetap terjaga... meski itu percuma Ia tetap tak peduli. Kau menatapnya buram. Suaranya sudah tak sampai lagi padamu. Tubuhmu ringan... seakan terasa melayang...

"_Arigatou_... Kurosaki... dan... _oyasumi_..."

Lalu semua berubah jadi hitam kelam dalam visimu...

* * *

><p>—<strong>Owari—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana:<strong> _Moshi-moshi Minna-san!_ Adakah yang merindukan diriku?~ _*ditimpuk baskom*_

**Ichi:** Dari mana aja Loe? Seenaknya ninggalin FBI dengan tumpukan fanfic yang terlantar! Dasar Author nggak bertanggung jawab! Kucing tetangga hamil tuh!

**Hana: **_*sweatdrop* _ Ichi... yang terakhir itu nggak nyambung... **(=_=")**

**Hitsu:** Cek naskah milikmu Kurosaki... _*stay cool*_

**Ichi:** _*ngecek naskah dialog*_ ups! Salah nih... sorry-sorry... ternyata naskahnya ketuker sama naskah sinetron 'Kau Hamili Kucingku'~ _*tampang tanpa dosa*_

**Hana & Hitsu: **_*sweatdrop*_ Sinetron macam apa itu... **("=,=)**

**Hana:** Udah-udah! Hentikan ke-gajean ini! Buat _Minna-san_, para _readers my fanfic in_ FBI... _gomenasai ne_, Hana lama nggak muncul. Tapi jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Hana ngilang dari FBI karena Hana lagi 'menjelajah' ke fandom lain untuk menimba ilmu! Inget, Ilmu! bukan menimba air sumur! **#PLAK#**

**Hitsu: **Bilang saja kalau kau terlalu asik di fandom** '07-Ghost'** itu kan?

**Hana:** Hehehe... kok tahu sih... _*cengir kuda*_ habisnya di situ ada kembaranmu lho, Hitsu-_kun_!

**Ichi:** Kembarannya Toushiro bukannya dari anime Eyeshield 21, ya?

**Hana:** Bukan! Bukan kembar mirip yang kayak itu! Tapi kembar karena dia juga **'Absolute Uke'** kayak Hitsu-_kun_!

**Hitsu:** Siapa yang _Absoute Uke_, HAH? _*nodongin Hyourinmaru*_

**Hana:** Peace! **V(^_^")** ... Kalau marah-marah terus nanti cepet tua, Hitsu-_kun_...

**Hitsu:** Emang Gue udah tua O'on! Inget nggak? Usiaku itu sudah sekitar 100 tahun!

**Ichi:** Biar udah segitu... tetap saja tampangmu _'Shota'_~

**Hitsu:** _*siap-siap nebas Ichi*_

**Ichi:** GYAAA! _*ngacir*_

**Hana:** Lupakan sepasang sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih(?) itu. _By the way_, _Minna-san_, saat ini adalah tanggal 19 September! adakah yang ingat ini hari apa?~

_***Tiba-tiba mati lampu***_

**Hana:** KYAAA! Hana nggak suka gelap! XOOO

_***Lampu nyala lagi***_

**Kyo:** Tingkahmu seperti anak-anak... _*muncul sambil bawa kue*_

**Ichi & Hitsu:** _Otanjoubi Omedeto, _Hana!_ *nebar kembang 7 rupa(?)*_

**Hana:** _*cengo*_ hey... hey... rasanya ulangtahun ku sudah lewat tanggal 30 Juli kemarin deh...

**Kyo:** Hah... tentu kami tahu, siapa bilang ini untuk ulangtahun-mu? Ini untuk perayaan 1 tahun akun FFn milikmu! _*jitak Hana*_

**Hana:** Auuww! _Ittai! Demo ne... arigatou Minna... *blushing*_

**Ichi:** Ayo! Sepatah! Dua patah kata!

**Hana:** Uhm... awalnya Hana kenal FFn satu setengah tahun yang lalu dari seorang teman sekolahku. Dia adalah **Kageshiro Taroyama**, salah satu teman Baikku...

**Kyo:** Hooo.. teman yang baik ya... _*sensi*_

**Ichi:** Udara hari ini panas... _*kibas-kibas*_

**Hana:** Dulunya Hana itu _silent Readers_ yang nggak menetap di fandom manapun... Cuma, Hana itu paling sering ada di fandom **Naruto** buat baca NaruHina. Setelah selama setengah tahun keluyuran nggak jelas... Hana mampir ke Fandom **Bleach**. Percaya nggak percaya, Hana itu dulunya penggemar IchiRuki... **(=w=)V**

Sampai suatu hari... Hana nemuin fanfic yang judulnya **'Crazy Medicine'** karya **'4869fans-nikazemaru'** (Saat itu Nika-_senpai_ baru apdet chapter 3). Dan saat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada sebuah pair yang bernama **'IchiHitsu'**. Pair Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-ai pertama yang kusukai. Awalnya aku nggak tahu apa itu _straight, Yaoi,_ atau _Yuri_. Tapi walau aku nggak tahu... aku ngerasa pair **IchiHitsu** langsung menarik hatiku.

Setelah nyari lebih banyak pair itu, aku nggak bisa bohong... kalau aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada pair itu. Dan pemikiran awalku bahwa jadi Author itu merepotkan langsung berubah! Dan akupun membuat akun ini pada tanggal **19 September 2010**, tepat setahun yang lalu. Dan fanfic milikku juga kebanyakan pair **IchiHitsu**! YEAH!

**Hitsu:** _*ngambil sapu tangan*_ kenapa kau malah nostalgia sih...? _*ngelap ingus*_

**Ichi:** Toushiro, pinjem sapu tangannya donk~

**Hitsu:** Nggak! Entar sapu tanganku kena ingus Loe!

**Hana:** OK! Author note ini sudah kelewat panjang! Lebih baik segera kita akhiri!

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak _typo_, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to Author Readers/ Reviewers yang telah mem-Favorite dan meng-Alert Hana hingga saat ini:**

* * *

><p>4869nikazemaru<p>

**aiko fuyuki**

Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan**

Ayame'Yumesaki

**chiko-silver lady**

Cloud 17

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**

Frauchiru

**Fujikaze Akira**

Hikari No Aoi

**Hime Shiroyuki**

Inoue Hime-Kurosaki

**JJoon96**

Just a human

**Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

Kaitou Sakuya

**Kat nee-san**

Kyo Kawada

**Lady Charlotte Claire**

Lilium Lexazure

**Lucianna Kirkland**

Maeve zahra

**Megami Mayuki**

Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

**Misya Evangeline**

Musume Ve

**NamiKaze-Naruni**

natsumi hitsugaya

**Purple and Blue**

Reichan Arachnocampa

**Serenity Luna98**

Shirohana Yuki

**Shiroi Mari**

Shirouta Tsuki

**Sora Yasu9a 2230612**

Timoreo Luminosa

**Yue Curtiss**

And All Silent Readers

* * *

><p>—<strong>Minna-san, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Do'a kan Hana supaya bisa menjadi Author yang jauh lebih baik lagi!—<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made __with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
